It's Always You and Me
It's Always You and Me is the opening theme song for the English dub of the sixteenth season, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova. It was used from Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! to The Dream Continues!. It has three versions that are composed of clips from the different Japanese openings for Best Wishes! Season 2. A full-length version is used as the opening song of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Lyrics TV version It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal Ready for battle, brave and bold I know we're gonna make it We will find a way Oh-oh We've come so far We fought so hard to get where we are Oh-oh We belong together It's always you and me Pokémon! Movie version It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal Ready for battle, brave and bold I know we're gonna make it We will save the day One story ends and another begins We can never do it without our friends When we stand united We will find a way Oh-oh We've come so far We fought so hard to get where we are Oh-oh We've found our destiny Oh-oh We belong together We are best friends forever It's always you and me You give me the courage, that sets me free I count on you, you're always there for me No matter where this road takes us, By your side is where I wanna be Oh-oh We've come so far We fought so hard to get where we are Oh-oh We've found our destiny Oh-oh We belong together We are best friends forever It's always you and me Pokémon! Oh-oh We belong together We are best friends forever It's always you and me (Always you and me) Pokémon! Version 1 (BW098 - BW109) Version 1 is composed by clips from Be an Arrow!. Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Trip * * Stephan * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Opening animation spoilers * The return of . Version 2 (BW110 - BW122) Version 2 retains some of the footage used in the first version, but most clips are replaced by clips from Be an Arrow! 2013. Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Anthea and Concordia * Aldith * Barret Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Aldith's) * Opening animation spoilers * Ash's Charizard returning. * The reveal of Team Plasma. Version 3 (BW123 - BW142) Version 3 retains little footage used in the first version, almost every clip being replaced by clips from Summerly Slope. Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Porter Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mrs. Ripple's) * (Mrs. Ripple's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Video 1m|Pokemon|color=E3CED0|colordark=424B50|colorlight=EDDFE0}} Trivia * This international dub opening has the record for having the most distinct versions, with a total of three. * For unknown reasons, in many airings several episodes of the Decolore Islands arc used the second opening instead of the third: To Catch a Rotom! through The Path That Leads to Goodbye!, as well as Capacia Island UFO! and A Pokémon of a Different Color!. This error occurred in the Cartoon Network airing in the United States, Australian airings on , the US DVD release, and Australian DVD releases. The error was corrected on the US Netflix release. * Additionally, in Australia and the Australian DVD releases used the second version of the opening instead of the first version for the episodes BW098 to BW109. * For unknown reasons, Cartoon Network Latin America uses the first version for the opening up until BW130 onwards, when the opening switches to the third version. In other languages It's Just You and Me |nl= We are strong together |fi= We belong together |fr= Just you and me |de= What remains are you and I |el= Forever You and Me |it= Forever me and you |pl= Forever you and me |pt_br= Always You and Me |pt_eu= We'll Triumph |ru= You're my champion |es_la= We're You and Me |es_eu= You and I Will Be |sv= It's always you and me |tr= Always you and me }} Category:English opening themes de:Was bleibt, sind du und ich (Staffel 16) (Musiktitel) es:OP16 fr:Juste toi et moi it:Per Sempre Io e Te